L-Drago Destructor DF105LRF Gold Armored Ver.
L-Drago Destructor DF105LRF Gold Armored Ver. is a limited-edition Attack-type Beyblade and a variation of L-Drago Destructor F:S. It features a new colour scheme, the gold recolor posing as the "gold armor". This Bey also features an alternate designed, engraved gold L-Drago Metal Face Bolt and was released on June 14, 2011. Metal Face Bolt: L-Drago III The Face Bolt depicts "Draco", one of the 88 constellations in space. Draco is Latin for "dragon" for which L Drago Destroy is based on. Unlike the usual L-Drago Motif design, it features the face of L-Drago facing down and has a more chinese-dragon like appearance rather than it's usual design. It is gold in colour. It is the heaviest metal face bolt so far. Fusion Wheel: L-Drago Destructor Metal Frame *'Weight:' 37.9 grams The Metal Frame is made completely out of metal and highly resembles the Lightning L-Drago Energy Ring in that it features three dragon heads going in a circular motion. The Metal Frame can also be rotated 180 degress just like the previous L-Drago Energy Rings, in order to change between two modes, "Attack Mode" and "Absorb Mode". However, it is relatively light as a 4D Fusion Wheel, even with the Core. Core *'Weight:' 5.8 grams The Core has six protrusions going around in a circular manner. Being highly made of rubber, it is used to absorb hits and obtain more Stamina, as well as providing extra weight. Attack: 6 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 1 - Absorb - 6 Spin Track: Down Force 105 (DF105) *'Weight:' 3 grams Down Force 105 is like the opposite of Wing 105. Aside from the same height, Down Force 105 has four wings that are meant to provide extra weight and push air upwards in left spin, while Wing 105 is meant to push air upwards in right spin. However, Down Force 105 and other tracks like Armor Defense 145 and 145 are relatively outclassed by Tracks like 85 and Triple Height 170. Performance Tip: Left Rubber Flat (LRF) Left Rubber Flat is the opposite Performance Tip of Right Rubber Flat. While retaining the same basic appearance, the star-shaped pattern points to the left (when viewed on an upright Beyblade, hence the name.) This makes the Beyblade more aggressive when spinning to the left, rather than when spinning to the right which its counterpart, Right Rubber Flat, does. It provides high and aggressive movement, however there is a downside. Despite its fast movement, it hardly leaves the Beyblade with enough Stamina to defeat its opponent. Overall, Left Rubber Flat is a great Tip for Attack-Types but is terrible in terms of Stamina. It is a translucent black in colour with red for the rubber tip. Because of the rubber, the bey is able to retain the flower pattern of sliding shoot. Some right-spin beys use LRF because of the more controllable movement. Customizations MF Lightning L-Drago (Assault Mode) BD145LRF (Attack) MF Meteo L-Drago II (Assault Ver.) 85/90/CH120LRF (Attack) Attack: 6 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 Gallery o0365050111226768186.png|CoroCoro scan. o0252050811226768187.png L-Drago Gold.jpg o0394042011226768188.png|Gold Armored Ver. redesigned Face Bolt. DSC02742.jpg DSC02850.jpg jtang26.jpg|Top view. Bottom.jpg|Bottom view. o0800060011275842238.jpg|Parts. L-Drago Destroy - Gold Armored Version Ldragodestroygoldarmore.jpg|Gold Armored Ver. GoldArmor L-DragoDestroy 0000.jpg GoldArmor L-DragoDestroy 0001.jpg GoldArmor L-DragoDestroy 0018.jpg GoldArmor L-DragoDestroy 0017.jpg GoldArmor L-DragoDestroy 0016.jpg GoldArmor L-DragoDestroy 0015.jpg GoldArmor L-DragoDestroy 0014.jpg GoldArmor L-DragoDestroy 0012.jpg GoldArmor L-DragoDestroy 0011.jpg GoldArmor L-DragoDestroy 0005.jpg GoldArmor L-DragoDestroy 0004.jpg GoldArmor L-DragoDestroy 0003.jpg GoldArmor L-DragoDestroy 0002.jpg GoldArmor L-DragoDestroy 0010.jpg GoldArmor L-DragoDestroy 0009.jpg GoldArmor L-DragoDestroy 0006.jpg GoldArmor L-DragoDestroy 0008.jpg GoldArmor L-DragoDestroy 0007.jpg Video Trivia *The colors of the Metal Frame and Core are similar to that of the Hasbro-exclusive, Super Vortex Battle Set, Lightning L-Drago 100HF. *It features the same Spin Track and Performance Tip combo as Ultimate Meteo L-Drago Absorb DF105LRF. *This Bey resembles the Legend Beyblade Set L-Drago Destroy F:S. *L-Drago Destructor Gold Armored Ver. was the second Bey to contain the DF105LRF combo. The first was Hasbro's Ultimate Meteo L-Drago Absorb DF105LRF . *The L-Drago face on the Metal Face Bolt on this version is completely different compared to the other L-Drago Beys. Category:Beyblades Category:Left Spin Beyblades Category:Attack Types Category:Limited Edition Beyblades